


Ushijima x Mattsun

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Boy, Biting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Paddle, Punishment, Rarepair, Rewards, Roleplay, Sexy, Smut, baby boy Mattsun, compliments, daddy - Freeform, daddy Ushijima, haikyuu rarepair, sexy maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: Daddy Ushijima recieves a message from his baby boy. Mattsun explains he's been a bad boy. Ushijima makes his way to his baby boys house to punish him





	Ushijima x Mattsun

Ushijima was upstairs in his home office typing away at the computer for an important file that his work needed to receive later that day when his phone beeped at him, he groaned, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before picking up his device 

**Baby Boy:** _Daddy, I’ve been bad. _

**Daddy:** _what have you done?_

**Baby Boy:** _I was trying that sexy outfit on that you got me. _

**Daddy:** _and? Does it fit?_

**Baby Boy:** _it’s a little tight_

**Daddy:** _Good_

**Baby Boy:** _but Daddy. I’ve ripped the stockings_

**Daddy:** _That is very unfortunate. That outfit cost a lot of __money;__ you will have to be punished _

**Baby Boy:** _I understand __🙁_

**Daddy:** _Don’t change, I am on my way over_

**Baby Boy:** _yes Daddy_

Ushijima hung up and placed his phone on the side, he leaned back in his desk chair and smirked before getting up and putting on his blazer jacket before leaving the house 

20 minutes went by and Ushijima had parked his Bently outside the destination he rushed to get to. He knocked on the front door firmly 3 times to indicate it was him outside, he waited a few seconds before the door was answered 

Mattsun was stood in a skimpy white tank top that hung off his shoulders, decorated with black thrills and a bow in the middle of his chest. A very short black  see through skirt with a mini white apron covering his private region. Black wrist cuffs, stockings that came to his thigh one of which had a tear down the front and black thin high heels 

“Daddy, you got here quicker  than I thought you would” 

Mattsun almost drooled at the sight of Ushijima  in a formal dark blue and white suit 

“I have some  business to take care of”

Ushijima spoke stern as he held up his brief case before walking past  Mattsun and in to the living room. The black-haired male shut the door behind him and followed closely

“stand in front of me”

Ushijima ordered and  Mattsun nodded and quickly stood in the middle of the living room with his hands cupped in front of himself. The taller male looked at the male maid up and down taking in everything he could see as he circled him slowly.  Mattsun gulped silently and continued to stare forward 

Ushijima stopped behind him and stared at the bottom of  Mattsun’s arse which was showing under the very short skirt. The taller bit his lip and placed the suit case on the side, he opened it and stared inside for a split moment trying to figure out what he needed first. Once he had decided he made his way behind  Mattsun and placed one arm around his waist as he breathed on the male maids neck 

“You’ve been a bad boy, trying on this outfit whilst I wasn’t here. Who was you trying to impress if it wasn’t me?” 

“n... no one”

Mattsun breathed and tilted his head ever so slightly as he felt the other  males breath against his skin 

“hmmmm. Seems suspicious if you ask me”

Ushijima spoke as his hand lowered down  Mattsun’s bare stomach to the elastic of the skirt, he slipped his fingers under the fabric and could feel the male maids dick start to harden.  Mattsun began breathing a little heavier at his Daddy’s touch and his shoulders dropped whilst his head went back 

With Ushijima’s other hand he wrapped it around the other side of Mattsun’s erotic body and placed his fingers under the skimpy tank top to reach his nipple 

“ack”

Mattsun pursed his lips the moment he  made a sound not to anger his Daddy

“ ahhh this body is still so lewd for me” 

Ushijima breathed on to Mattsun’s neck before biting hard and suddenly in to the  maids neck.  Mattsun’s jaw dropped silently and his brows burrowed at the feeling of the other  males teeth almost piercing through his skin 

Ushijima began sucking in to the smooth skin hard enough to leave a beautifully purple bruise 

“D... Daddy” 

Mattsun breath and Ushijima pulled away with one last lick to the  maids neck making him shiver and almost lose balance on the heels. Ushijima held his hand tightly around his baby  boys waist for him to keep balanced whilst he abused his neck some more with little nibbles as he pinched hard on  Mattsun’s nipple 

“ugh... hmmm”

The maid moaned as his knees gave way and Ushijima caught him. He stood him up right and made his way to the arm chair in which he has claimed as his own whilst he held on to  Mattsun’s wrist and brought him with him

Mattsun was forced to stand by  Ushijima’s side and face forehead. Once Ushijima had finished picking out certain items from his brief  case he ordered  Mattsun to lie across his lap. The maid turned and nodded before bending over the  tallers knee, Ushijima groaned in delight as he ran circles over the maids now showing arse 

“how many outfits have you ruined now?”

Ushijima asked plainly 

“ er ... erm f... four Daddy” 

“that’s right. So, I think 4 spanks will do, one for each outfit. Do you agree baby?”

Mattsun could only look down due to the position he was in but if Ushijima could see his face right now, horror, fear, and terror was what was plastered over his face 

“answer me.”

Ushijima spoke stern once again, feeling impatient for the replies he should be getting straight away 

“yes! Y... yes Daddy, sorry” 

Mattsun’s brows burrowed waiting for the first slap. When Ushijima’s hand didn’t make contact with his arse cheek he tried to turn and look at the male

“I know what your assuming is going to happen, but your wrong. I’ll be using this instead” 

The taller picked up a black leather paddle that he had gotten out of his brief case to show the vulnerable male across his lap.  Mattsun could already feel the sting in his arse just from the sight of the item in his Daddy’s hand, he sighed before turning back to look at the floor 

“after each spank I want you to count for me. If you miss one then we will have to start again” 

Ushijima explained as he lifted his arm and swung with full force making the paddle hit  Mattsun’s arse cheek so hard that it rippled the skin and a red mark instantly appeared. The maids head whipped back and he cried out 

“o... one” 

Ushijima smirked and wasted no time in going for a 2 nd slam 

“ack! T... two” 

Ushijima bit his bottom lip as he raised the paddle a 3 rd time, this time higher for even more force. As he slammed the paddle so hard in to  Mattsun’s arse in the exact same place he screamed out in pain and his body tensed as he tried to find the will to breath. Once the male maid had caught his breath back, he slumped slightly in his Daddy’s lap 

“forgetting something?” 

Ushijima seemed unamused as he asked.  Mattsun eyes widened but before he could say anything his breath was taken straight from him as the paddle slapped his arse so hard tears fell down his cheeks 

“from the top.”

Ushijima ordered 

“o... o... one”

“Ah!!! T... two”

“ hnnn !!! Ack! Hah...  th. ..  thre ... *gasps* three” 

Ushijima smirked as he saw that  Mattsun’s arse cheek had taken that much abuse that blood spots were starting to form

“that’s enough”

“b... but Daddy... I... I didn’t get... get... t... to four” 

Mattsun panted as tears streamed down his cheeks. Ushijima carefully sat the maid up and had him sit on his lap looking at him 

“you have had enough punishment, I think you have learnt your lesson” 

Ushijima wiped his baby boys tears away with his thumb and pulled his head closer to him so he could kiss his forehead 

“thank you, Daddy” 

“don’t thank me. I haven't made my baby boy feel good yet”

Mattsun raised a brow but yelped in excitement when Ushijima stood with him in his arms and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. He carefully placed the maid on the bed and stood at the end

“I  haven't complimented you on how sexy you look yet”

“ you're not really one for verbal compliments anyway”

Mattsun joked and gasped when Ushijima pulled at his ankles until he slid down to the end of his bed. The taller smirked and wrapped his arms around each of the  maids thighs 

“then let me show you with actions. Grip your dick and don’t stop stroking yourself until  you cum, okay?”

Mattsun nodded and pulled his skirt up and started pumping himself with a groan whilst his head rolled back. Ushijima watched his baby boy play with himself for a moment before he stuck his head between  Mattsun’s legs and reached his tongue out to press against the  maids hole.  Mattsun stopped with a gasp but was soon ordered by Ushijima not to stop

Ushijima started to flick the tip of his tongue at  Mattsun’s hole making the males legs start to shake. Ushijima hummed before diving his tongue in so deep that he could feel  Mattsun tensing hard around him

Mattsun has always been weak for anything Ushijima does to him. It doesn’t help that within a few weeks of sleeping together Ushijima found all of his sweet spots, weaknesses and things that drive him crazy enough to instantly cum. Being eaten out was one of them 

“D... Daddy, Y...  You know I can’t”

Mattsun gasped as his back arched whilst being in the air as the taller still had a hard grip on his thighs

Ushijima didn’t respond to his baby boy, instead he continued to tongue fuck the maid until he shook some more and as he did so Ushijima pulled his tongue free and began sucking at his boys rim whilst humming vibrations through him 

“ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! DADDY!!” 

Mattsun’s body shook violently until cum shot up his stomach and chest almost hitting his face. Ushijima pulled away with a happy smirk and lowered the  maids legs 

“wh... why... you know I can’t last... when... when you do that”

Ushijima pulled the  handkerchief from his blazer pocket and wiped his mouth clean before disposing of the cloth in the bin

“that is completely fine. At least you are pleasured now, please run  yourself a bath and I have left some ointment on the side for the soreness on your cheek” 

“wait! Where are you going? I  haven't pleasured you yet”

Mattsun got on to his knees and stared at Ushijima sadly from the bed. The taller softly smiled and cupped the side of his baby boys face 

“I have work to attend. Let me treat you to dinner at that restaurant you have always wanted to go to. After that, maybe you can pleasure me”

Ushijima winked.  Mattsun was happy he gets to go to dinner with his Daddy again and perked up 

“you bet! I’m  gonna ride you so hard later Daddy” 

“I look forward to it”

Ushijima smirked at Mattsun before turning and leaving

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this one shot!  
please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> :D


End file.
